


Moon Catcher

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When George had forgotten how to smile, Luna came to him. A side story to Dragon Chaser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Catcher

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to JK Rowling.  
>  **Warnings:** Fingering, semi-public sex, references to canon death (Fred), manual sex, pregnancy.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for round 13 of daisychain_drab   
>  This story takes place towards the end of my second ever fanfic, [Dragon Chaser](http://www.hpfandom.net/eff/viewstory.php?sid=28308%0A), which is a multi-chaptered Charlie/Draco story. In it, George and Luna hook up during Harry and Ginny's wedding. The following occurs between the last chapter and the epilogue. That fic was not beta-ed and, I'm afraid, nor is this. Sections from Dragon Chaser are in italics.

_Ginny’s precious wedding photos! George grinned for the first time in a long time._

_“Lift your skirt up a bit,” he whispered, “make sure your feet show.”_

_She did. He chuckled. The camera flashed._

_“I’m glad you’ve only got one ear,” Luna stated._

_“Really? Why?”_

_“Because I’ve only got one mouth.”_

The Camera flashed again, but George barely noticed. He was trying to process what Luna had just said, watching pale hair moving towards him, remembering how it felt to feel. The photographer must have taken another shot before he realised what was going on, because when she got back from honeymoon, Ginny sent him that picture: the one where Luna's hands were on his cheeks, one of her naked feet was raised behind her, lifting the hideous gold dress off her white calf, and her face covered the side of his head. His own head was turned so that the hideous blackened mess of his earlessness was towards the camera. His eyebrows had shot up in surprise, his eyes were wide open. But the shocking thing in the picture was his grin. 

He had forgotten about grinning. Laughing and smiling were actions which belonged with Fred. Luna had pulled them out of him again. She'd done it with her frank honesty, her empathy and understanding, and with a hot tongue in his ear.

_Something crashed onto one of the nearby tables. Crockery and flowers flew off it. Everyone looked round, to see gold skirts sweeping everything aside and at the centre of the chaos, George and Luna, their faces pressed tightly together, hands clutching and clawing each other._

_Without fuss, Molly Weasley raised her wand; white and gold fabric appeared, fluttering around the oblivious couple, resolving into the shape of a sturdy, soundproofed tent. As it swept closed, Charlie had a glimpse of his father, seated at a table beyond. He had been watching Charlie, but when his son spotted him, Arthur hastily turned to face the man sitting next to him._

_“Nice to see George happy,” Hermione said weakly_

All George knew was Luna. The world narrowed down to her skin, her smell, her mouth on his, her body underneath him. He lay her down on something hard. There was noise, and then there was shade. She murmured, "George, George, George, George…" between nibbles and nips and kisses.

Fabric was in his way, so he pushed, ripped, shoved it out of the way. His hand travelled over silky skin, between her legs, up and up and up. He expected more fabric to block his way, but there was nothing there. Before he expected to, his fingertips had found hair, heat and then wetness.

Happy. This was how happy felt. He recalled a long ago echo of something like this. He pushed a finger into Luna. She lapped at his earlobe and moaned deep into him. His other hand was holding down her thigh. He lifted it to the place where her small, firm breast had spilled out of the top of her bridesmaid dress. His finger moved inside her, his thumb found her clit and he circled round it. Her hand was on the front of his trousers; he rubbed his erection against her palm.

He opened his eyes briefly and was surprised to see the edge of a fork prong, it flashed into his mind that he was at his sister's wedding, then the outside world was gone again. It was swept away by the rhythm of their hands, hers was inside his underwear now.

After they came the noises gradually returned. So did the hardness of the table, the poke of porcelain at his shoulder. Then remembrance of where they were. George kissed Luna's cheek. He eased his weight off her, and lowered her skirts, but he didn't let go of her. He was never going to let go of her again.

"Ginny's going to kill me," he croaked, but he was grinning.

"If I was Ginny then I would want everyone else to be happy and in love like me. Why will she mind?" Luna asked. There was the cutest little vertical line creasing the centre of her forehead.

George's heart swelled and heated. He couldn't breathe, he could hardly see. "Yes. You would." 

And, of course, Ginny did mind. She was furious with them for fracturing the decorum of her big day. More than that, she'd been upstaged. But she was more furious with Charlie because of Malfoys, and with Ron for fighting, and with Fleur for being so beautiful. So George got away with it.

George had never liked Malfoy. When he took Charlie away from the family just after they lost Fred, he hated him. Luna liked him, though. After their first week together, which they spent in bed, it was Malfoy and Charlie that Luna wanted to see first. George had to admit that he wanted to see Charlie again.

A few years later, it was Charlie and Draco's Civil Partnership for which the whole family were gathered. There was a lot of teasing beforehand: "We know how weddings get you two, but try not to make out on one of the tables this time!" George took it calmly enough, but he and Luna still managed a grope in the broom cupboard at the Registry Office, and a shag in the Manor's maze at the reception. And a blowjob in a dark corner of the ballroom during the evening do.

They did like weddings. But they didn't want their own. Luna had The Quibbler; George had Wheezes; they had a laugh and they had lots of sex. What they didn't have is a certificate, babies or a shared house. They didn't want any of that. Luna wasn't like other women. In any respect, but particularly in that. George was constantly amazed and grateful that he'd found her. Or had she found him? 

"I owe Draco Malfoy a great deal, you know," Luna said one night.

George knew that something had happened during the war, but he hadn't pried. She would tell him when she was ready, he reasoned. It looked as though she was ready.

He brought them each a mug of Irish Coffee and they drank it in his bed. He waited.

"He was so good to me. He didn't rape me."

George spluttered. Hot, astringent liquid seared his nose. "He what?"

"That was nice of him, wasn't it?"

"I should think that's the base line—hang on!" George's guts went cold and his fingers clutched her arm. He could barely get the words out. "There wasn't… did anyone not manage that?"

Her laugh was unexpected. "No, silly. Nobody raped me."

"Then what's so special about Malfoy?"

"He had orders. From You Know Who. He defied The Dark Lord so that I wouldn't have to be raped."

George nursed that knowledge for a moment as he mopped the Irish coffee off their skin with the sheet.

"Yeah. That was brave. I'll give him that."

"He makes your brother happy."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. And he makes great apple sour dough cake."

"I'd like to do something nice for them," Luna said. "They are nice people."

"Ok. Well why don't we invite them round for dinner again or something? You could do another interview with him to publicise his Potion business—"

"I'm going to have his baby."

He should have learned the first time. But, no, his Irish coffee sprayed out once again. His brain tried to catch up. He said, "But he's a—when did you--?"

Luna gazed beatifically at him. She didn't understand; she waited for him to explain.

His thoughts slowly ground down to a more sensible conclusion than his first. "You mean you want to offer to carry a baby for them."

"That's what I said."

"Yeah. Yeah. I suppose it is." He mopped himself up and thought about it. It wasn't like he wanted her to have his baby. He knew he couldn't go through what his parents had gone through when Fred died. He knew he would be scared all day every day of having such a loss again. They had discussed it. She didn't want to leave an orphan as her mother had done. It wasn't like he had any right to tell her what to do with her body. She wasn't asking permission. It was nice of her to let him know before she did it. He saw how much Charlie hurt when he looked at baby James, believing he had sacrificed family life. He knew how good Draco was with children. "We can still have rumpy pumpy when you're pregnant, can't we?"

"Of course we can. I don't see why not."

He placed his hand on her bare, flat belly and tried to imagine it swelling.

"Cool," he said. "We should have that dinner with them, talk to them about it then."

Luna thought for a moment. "I'm doing the pregnancy; you should cook."

_“It has to have an astral connection,” Luna said._

_“What, like a zodiac thing?” Charlie asked._

_Draco snorted, but Luna nodded solemnly, “A heavenly body or constellation. Like my name,” she insisted._

_“Very well, you’re doing us a big favour and we agreed you could have a say in the name,” Draco conceded. “But not Virgo or Uranus.”_

_“Leo’s a zodiac sign!” Charlie offered._

_“No son of mine will be a Gryffindor lion!” Draco said firmly._

_“He might be my son!” Charlie protested, “That’s why we mixed the come before she put it in!”_

_“She might be a girl!” Luna pointed out. Then she started listing: “Jupiter, Pisces, Libra …” the two men shook their heads. She stroked her rounded belly meditatively. “ … Mercury, Capricorn, Scorpio, Venus …”_

_“Scorpions are cool! They’re like mini dragons!” Charlie enthused._

_“Scorpius for a boy, Scorpia for a girl!” Draco offered._

_The others agreed. Draco lowered his face over Luna’s lap and whispered, “Hello Scorpius Weasley-Malfoy.”  
_


End file.
